The Calm Of The Storm
by Mew-Loves-Cakes
Summary: Holly is a normal girl, except she works on a farm. Until her 18th Birthday, where she is allowed to go on a journey.
1. The Start

**All I can say is enjoy! Also, the Pokemon she has will change when she gets her first Pokemon. DISCLAIMER: I only own Zara, her mother, Holly, her grandparents and the random people. Everything else belongs to Nintendo.**

The sun was shining and there was a gentle breeze rustling the leaves. It was summer, and in the fields, working with the Miltank, Mareep and Tauros was a girl of about 17 and her Houndoom. 'Houndoom, keep those Miltank going! Good girl Rapidash!' She was riding on her faithful Rapidash, herding the animals to the fields. It was 6:00 AM, after the storm of the previous night and now their home was clean, she could get them back in. 'Good job Houndoom! Now, to the right!' She galloped around the Mareep, Houndoom going the other way and circling the fluffy sheep Pokemon. The Mareep eventually left the herd and went to the shearing pen. 'Thanks you two.' She said, and the Houndoom faithfully padded after her as they put Rapidash back in the stables.

Reaching the shearing pen, the mareep bleated as their wool was sheared off and they were let back into the main area. After it was all done, the girl and Houndoom walked into the house. Two elderly people were waiting for her. 'Grandma, Grandpa, I've got the wool!' She said. She sat on the sofa in the lounge with the wool, cleaning it and turning it into balls of wool. It took her about an hour, and when she was done, she dumped it into a basket. 'Holly, take a break and come to the table.' Her grandma smiled, walking through. 'Alright grandma.' Holly, the girl nodded. Walking through, she washed her hands and sat down.

Breakfast was Oran Berry pancakes, with the finest Miltank milk and toast. After eating, and sneakily feeding her Houndoom a bit of her pancake, she cleared up her plate. 'Holly, don't feed that Pokemon of yours with human food!' 'But Ma, he loves Pancakes!' 'I know, I know, but he has his own food. Now take those baskets of wool to the monthly market.' 'Yes ma.' Holly left the house with five full baskets of Mareep-Wool. It was the softest in the land, and hardly anyone sold it, making her stall popular. After hooking the cart up to Rapidash, climbing in and calling Houndoom up, they trotted off. They passed lots of houses. 'Hey Zara!' Holly called. A girl with black hair looked out an open window. 'Oh hiya Holly! I need to tell mum, wait a moment!'

A few minutes later, two people left the house on Sawsbuck. 'Let's go!' They trotted to the market. 'Holly. why isn't Mary coming out today?' Zara's mum asked. Holly smiled slightly 'Oh, she asked me to today. She feels she's getting too old.' Zara and her mum laughed. 'Oh will never be too old.' 'Thank you .' 'Don't worry about it.' Zara patted Rapidash carefully. 'Why does Rapidash not attack Sawsbuck? She'd win in a fight even against both of them.' Holly looked at Zara as they neared the Town Market. 'Because your Sawsbuck are friends, and she doesn't attack friends.' Zara nodded 'A bit like you then.' Holly blushed and nodded before galloping to her stall. She set up the wool baskets and waited.

A man came up. 'I'd like five rolls of wool.' 'Certainly, sir. 5,000 Poke.' He looked shocked. 'It costs THAT much?' 'It's rare.' He nodded 'Fine. Here you go.' 'Thanks.' She handed him five rolls and he gasped at how soft it was. 'Soft, isn't it?' He nodded, leaving. A business woman walked up. 'Ah, Holly White. I want to talk to you about-' She was cut off. 'I know what you want and the answer is still NO!' 'But we could pay-' 'I don't care what you could pay, because-' 'One million PokeDollars.' Holly stopped. The woman smirked. I've got them now. she thought. Holly considered this for a moment, before slamming her hands onto the table. 'NO.'

After a few hours, it was time for the auction. She wandered over to the ring, having only one basket of wool left. She had lots and lots of PokeDollars, and wnated to see if she could get more livestock. 'A Stantler, can I get 200 Poke for a Stantler?' The man in the middle called. '230! I have 230! Any more, any more? Going, Going, Gone! Sold, to the manin thw white hat, well done.' The voices became distant and Holly started daydreaming slightly, watching all the Pokemon go through. Then she listened intently. 'We have a Swablu! Anyone for this Swablu?' A weak looking Swablu was on a perch. Holly gasped. '1,000!' She called, determined to outbuy the others. 'Going, Going, Gone! To the young woman in the riding boots, well done!'

As the next buys went on, Holly put the Swablu and the baby Tauros into the cart. She got the wool basket and placed the two baby Pokemon side by side in it. 'Houndoom, please cuddle next to them and look after them.' Houndoom nodded and jumped into the cart as they set off. She was happy, and she had got two new Pokemon. The 39,000 Poke she had rattled in her pockets as the cart bounced slightly on the road. 'Careful girl!' Holly turned Rapidash to the side as a car came thundering past. Rapidash angrily let out an ember, setting the back of the car on fire. The person inside shrieked slightly, driving into a lake. Holly gasped, giggling slightly, before trotting off. 'His fault.' Rapidash told the sniggering Houndoom as they arrived home.

**Thanks for reading, Cupcakes, I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this!**


	2. Sandra and Jenny

**Hello Cupcakes! Before we start, I want to introduce a new Chapterly thing.**

**Mew's Chapterly Review Answers!**

**InkPress: Thank you for the review, and I agree, I should have given the woman a name. Thanks for the advice.**

**TheWolfWriter2000: Thank you.**

**Anyway. As you know, I own nothing except for the OC's.. Enjoy!**

Holly entered the stables, pulled the tack off her Rapidash. 'That was a naughty thing to do, Grace.' Rapidash seemed to giggle slightly, and leaned against the door of her stable. Holly smiled, proud of her Pokemon. 'Rapidash, make sure the Miltank and Tauros are good while I go into the house.' Rapidash nodded at her owners words. 'You coming, Houndoom?' Holly asked. Houndoom shook his head, sitting down by the stable door. Rapidash winked at him and then they watched as Holly left to go into the house.

'She's gone! Finally!' chorused the Miltank and Tauros, but they immediately regretted it as a flamethrower passed over their heads.

'So, what did you want to talk about?' Houndoom asked, closing his mouth and standing up. He jumped onto the stable door, and passed to the side of it, where there was a flat board on top of the stable side. He sat on that, waiting. Rapidash made sure none of the Pokemon were misbehaving. 'The dude.' She laughed. Houndoom laughed as well.

'You're so sneaky Rapidash.' The Miltank said. 'And naughty.' Added the Tauros. Rapidash shrugged.

'Runs through family veins. Houndooms like that as well, despite not being my brother.' Houndoom nodded, agreeing with Rapidash.

'Although Holly needs to give us two names. I'm tired of being called Houndoom.' He noted, bored.

'Agreed.' Rapidash nodded. (A/N: Geez, I make these Pokmon talk a lot!) At the word bored, the Miltank decided it would be run to use Rollout. In the stable-pen they had. At the wall. Which could potentially crush them all. Bad idea. Loud crashes could be heard, as the wall started giving into the Rollout.

- Inside the House -

Holly was resting on the bed in her room when loud crashes vibrated through the air. 'What was that?!' She exclaimed, jumping up, She saw the wall of the stables being crushed by something inside it. 'Miltank.' She grumbled through gritted teeth. She raced down the stairs and to outside. 'Espeon, Umbreon, come and help!' At the sound of their names, two Pokemon, a pink one and a black one, rushed out to their owners granddaughter.

'What's happening?' Espeon exclaimed. Without Holly telling her, Umbreon knew that Espeon had to use Psychic. Hearing the plan, Espeon nodded. He used Psychic to hold the stable roof up, while Umbreon, Rapidash, Holly and Houndoom herded the Pokemon inside into the field. The mareep were oblivious, as their static could harm the others so they were in a special stable.

After getting the Miltank and the Tauros safely in the field, and the baby tauros in her arms, Holly climbed carefully off Rapidash, sending the three Pokemon to gaurd the Miltank, Tauros and Mareep while Holly, Espeon and Swablu, who now was nestled safely on her new owners head, checked out the damage. Espeon showed Holly the damage, while Swablu was a hat. Holly sighed deeply. 'We're gonna need a LOT of wood.' She trailed inside, sending Espeon up to the field.

The noise had woken up her grandparents. 'What was that dear?' Grandpa asked as Holly came in. 'The miltank.' Holly grimly explained. 'I'm off to the wood area to start rebuilding it.'

'Thank you, dear.' Her grandma replied. Holly sauntered off to the wood storage, dragging wood behind her with the tool box, getting to work. It was boring, as you could expect. There was sawdust everywhere when Holly finished rebuilding it about five hours later. It was sundown, and she had to gather all the Pokemon onto the barn again. Climbing on Rapidash, who had returned, she galloped to the field and with the aid of Rapidash and Houndoom, got the Pokemon back safely.

Holly returned to the house with Espeon, Umbreon, Swablu and Houndoom. While Espeon and Umbreon relaxed on their owners laps, and Houndoom curled up with the still-healing Swablu in the bedroom, Holly took a bath. After a while of musing, she left, getting changed and walking downstairs. She sat outside in the garden, watching Fletchling, and Pidgey swoop across the sky. Swablu, next to her, watched them wistfully. The bird Pokemon called for Swablu, who replied with a happy chirp, flapping her wings and going into the sky. Holly smiled, watching them play. Suddenly, the birds flew away and Swablu flew down to her owner in a panic.

Holly raced through to the front area as the doorbell rang. The business woman stood there. 'Ah, Holly. I was expecting your grandmother to come to the door. I'm just going to... Come in.' She pushed past Holly and set her case on the table. Hollys grandma, who was in the kitchen cooking, turned around, smiling, expecting to see Holly and Zara. The smiled changed into a frown when she saw the business woman. 'I've told you, Sandra. No!'

'Jenny, consider it.'

'No means no, ''Sandra''!' Holly exclaimed, glaring at the woman. 'I'll call Officer Jenny if you don't leave now!' Sandra's expression changed to a glare. 'Fine. I'll leave.'

'AND GOOD RIDDANCE!' Holly yelled at the woman who was walking away. Houndoom. who had recently come back down, growled at her, before turning around and walking back in. There was a squawk as Houndoom accidentally stood on Swablus wing. 'Swablu, Houndoom, don't fight!' Holly said. She shook her head and walked to her room as her grandparents exchanged excited glances.

*** Gasp * What does it mean?**


End file.
